


Three Answers

by goreds



Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-27
Updated: 2013-11-27
Packaged: 2018-01-02 18:33:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1060144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goreds/pseuds/goreds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another poem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Answers

when your mentor  
dies, what will  
happen to you?

will you wither  
and fade, wilt  
and die too?

or will you   
take up the  
sword, young Skywalker?


End file.
